yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Xyz Τέρας
Ένα Xyz Τέρας '(προφέρεται ik-seez · Ιαπωνικά: エクシーズモンスター ''Ekushīzu Monsutā, συντομογραφία モンスター στις κάρτες από το Duelist Alliance· Κινέζικα: 超量怪獸 Chāoliàng Guàishòu "Υπερβατικό Θηρίο") είναι ένας τύπος κάρτας τέρατος με χρώμα '''μαύρο. Τα Xyz Τέρατα φυλάσσονται στην Έξτρα Τράπουλα. Το περίγραμμα της κάρτας είναι επίσης σχεδιασμένο για να φαίνεται σαν ένα να πετάει στο διάστημα με πολλά αστέρια δίνοντας την εμφάνιση ενός να τρέχει δίπλα από αυτά και άλλα αστέρια είναι σταθερά λόγω της σχετικής απόστασης (δίνοντας μία ρεαλιστική απεικόνιση της μετακινήσης διάστημα). Σύμφωνα με την Konami, τα Xyz Τέρατα είναι φτιαγμένα από αντιύλη, και ταξίδεψαν στην διάσταση του Yuma από την άλλη μερια μίας Μαύρης Τρύπας.Mentioned in the Playing Guide of Starter Deck 2011 Βαθμοί Τα Xyz τέρατα δεν έχουν επίπεδα, και αντί για αυτό έχουν Βάθμους. Τα Xyz τέρατα καθορίζονται με τα απαιτούμενα επίπεδα βαθμών τον Xyz υλικών που απαιτούνται για ένα Xyz κάλεσμα. Τα Xyz τέρατα απεκονίζουν με μια σειρά από κίτρινα αστέρια σε μαύρες σφαίρες (σε αντίθεση με τα κίτρινα αστέρια με κόκκινες σφαίρες που χρησιμοποιούνται για να απεικονίσουν το επίπεδο του τέρατος) που βρίσκονται προς τα έξω από την αριστερή πλευρά της κάρτας (είναι η αντίθετη πλευρά επιπέδου αστεριών), παρόμοια με τα Συγχρονισμένα Τέρατα Σκοταδιού. Επειδή τα Xyz δεν έχουν επίπεδα, Τα Xyz τέρατα δεν μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν ως θυσία, Συχρονισμένο ή Xyz Κάλεσμα (εκτός αν ορίζεται διαφορετικά). Η Ικανότητες που εξαρτώνται από το επίπεδο του τέρατος , όπως ο "Δεσμός Βαρύτητας" και "Ρουλέτα με Πιστόλι", δεν έχουν καμία επίδραση στα Xyz τέρατα. Xyz Κάλεσμα Για να Καλέσετε ένα Xyz Τέρας με Xyz Κάλεσμα, ο παίχτης πρέπει να ελέγχει τουλάχιστον 2 τέρατα με το ίδιο Επίπεδο· και τα δύο τέρατα στοιβάζονται και μετά το Xyz Τέρας του αντίστοιχου Βαθμού τοποθετείται από την Έξτρα Τράπουλα από πάνω τους. αυτό το Κάλεσμα είναι ίδιου τύπου όπως ένα Συγχρονισμένο Κάλεσμα ή Ένωση Επαφής, έτσι δεν ξεκινά Αλυσίδα. Επίσης, ένα Xyz τέρας μπορεί μόνο να Καλεστεί Ειδικά από το Νεκροταφεί αφού Καλεστεί με Xyz Κάλεσμα πρώτα. 'Xyz Υλικά' Όπως αναφέρθηκε και προηγουμένως, τα Xyz Υλικά πρέπει να είναι τέρατα με το ίδιο Επίπεδο· αυτό σημαίνει πως οποιαδήποτε κάρτα που έχει Επίπεδο μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να Καλεστεί ένα τέρας με Xyz Κάλεσμα, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των Παγίδων Τεράτων. Όσο βρίσκονται κάτω από το Xyz Τέρας, δεν αντιμετωπίζονται ως ύπαρξη στο γήπεδο, άρα δεν επηρεάζονται από οποιαδήποτε κάρτα που θα μπορούσε να επηρεάσει μια κάρτα στο γήπεδο. τα περισσότερα Xyz Τέρατα απαιτούν από τον παίκτη να "αποσυντεθούν" (που σημαίνει "μέρος στο νεκροταφείο) από τα Xyz υλικά έτσι ώστε η ικανότητες τους να ενεργοποιηθούν, περιορίζοντας τη χρήση τους ως ικανότητα. Όταν ένα τέρας Xyz αφαιρείται από το γήπεδο, τα Xyz Υλικά του αποστέλλονται στο νεκροταφείο. Μόλις στοιβάξετε τα Χyz Υλικά μαζί, θα απομακριθούν για να ενεργοποιήσετε την ικανότητα (ες) του Xyz τέρατος, τα Σύμβολα Τέρατα δεν μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν ως Xyz Υλικά. Χαρακτηριστικά Αντί για Επίπεδο, Xyz Τέρατα έχουν Βαθμό. Αυτός ο Βαθμός καθορίζει τα απαιτούμενα Επίπεδα των Xyz Υλικών που χρειάζονται για να Καλέσουν με Xyz Κάλεσμα το Xyz Τέρας σας. Ο Βαθμός των Xyz Τεράτων αποτυπώνονται σε μια σειρά από κίτρινα αστέρια μέσα σε μαύρες σφαίρες (σε αντίθεση με τα κίτρινα αστέρια μέσα σε κόκκινες σφαίρες στο Επίπεδο ενός τέρατος) που εκτείνονται εξωτερικά από αριστερή πλευρά της κάρτας (αντίθετα από όπου το Επίπεδο ενός τέρατος θα αποτυπωνόταν), παρόμοια με τα Σκοτεινά Συγχρονισμένα Τέρατα. Όμως, αντίθετα με τα Συγρονισμένα Τέρατα, ο Βαθμός ενός Xyz Τέρατος δεν είναι το συνολικό άθροισμα των Επιπέδων των τεράτων που χρησιμοποιήθηκαν για να το Καλέσουν· έτσι, αν 2 Επιπέδου 3 τέρατα χρειάζονται, μετά το Xyz Τέρας θα είχε Βαθμό 3, όχι 6. Ο Βαθμός ενός Xyz Τέρατος δεν είναι το Επίπεδο τους. Xyz Τέρατα δεν έχουν Επίπεδα. Για αυτό, δεν μπορούν να χρησημοποιηθούν για Συγχρονισμένα, Τελετής, ή Xyz Καλέσματα εκτός αν αναφέρεται ρητά ως μία απαίτηση. Οποιαδήποτε ικανότητα που αναφέρεται στο Επίπεδο ενός Τέρατος, όπως των "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B", "Roulette Barrel", "Star Changer" ακόμα και του "Burden of the Mighty" δεν ισχύουν για Xyz Τέρατα σε καμία περίσταση. Συνήθιες ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ και ΑΜΥΝΑ Γενικά, Xyz Τέρατα με 3000 ή περισσότερη ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ έχουν είτε αρνητικές ικανότητες ή κάπως δύσκολες απαιτήσεις καλέσματος, όπως του "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" και του "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". Ικανότητες Γενικά, Xyz Τέρατα έχουν το μειονέκτημα ότι συνήθως μπορούν να χρησημοποιήσουν τις ικανότητες τους όσο έχουν Xyz Υλικά, που σημαίνει πως συνήθως έχουν περιορισμένες χρήσης. Xyz Εξέλιξη Πολλά Xyz Τέρατα μπορούν να Καλεστούν με Xyz Εξέλιξη, ένας τύπος Ειδικού Καλέσματος που θεωρήται ως Xyz Κάλεσμα. Η Xyz Εξέλιξη επιτρέπει σε ένα Xyz Τέρας να Καλεστεί Ειδικά χρησημοποιώντας ένα άλλο Xyz Τέρας ως το Xyz Υλικό του, επίσης τα Xyz Υλικά εκείνου του Xyz Τέρατος προσκολούνται στο Καλεσμένο Xyz Τέρας επίσης. Κάποια παραδείγματα τεράτων που μπορούν να Καλεστούν Ειδικά με Xyz Εξέλιξη είναι "Number C39: Utopia Ray" και ο "Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger". Αναβάθμιση Κάρτες μαγείας "Μαγική Αναβάθμιση" εκτελούν μία Xyz Εξέλιξη, Καλώντας Ειδικά ένα Xyz Τέρας με υψηλότερο Βαθμό από το αρχικό Xyz Τέρας. Οι περισσότερες Καλούν μόνο "Νούμερα του Χάους" ή "CXyz" Xyz Τέρατα (εκτός από τη "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" και τις Μαγικές Αναβαθμίσεις για τους Αρπακτικούς Επιδρομείς). Ενώ τα "Νούμερα του Χάους" και τα "Χάος Xyz" μπορούν επίσης να καλεστούν κα με κανονικό τρόπο, αλλά συνήθως απαιτούν μεγάλο αριθμό Xyz Υλικών (συνήθως με συγκεκριμένο Τύπο ή Χαρακτηριστικό) κάνοντας το δύσκολο να Καλεστούν με Xyz Κάλεσμα, και τα περισσότερα απαιτούν την βασική τους μορφή προσκολημένη ώστε να χρησημοποιήσουν κάποιες από τις ικανότητες τους. Μερικά περαδείγματα περιλαμβάνουν τά "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", "Number C96: Dark Storm", "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK", "CXyz Skypalace Babylon" και "CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer". Υποβάθμιση Οι Κάρτες Μαγείας "Μαγική Υποβάθμιση Νούμερον Πτώση" και "Μαγική Υποβάθμιση Πτώση Ουτοπίας" εκτελούν μια Xyz Εξέλιξη, Καλώντας Ειδικά ένα Xyz Τέρας με χαμηλότερο Βαθμό από το αρχικό Xyz Τέρας. Αντίθετα με τις Μαγικές Αναβαθμίσεις, δεν σχετίζονται με "Νούμερα του Χάους" και "Χάος Xyz" τέρατα. Στο παιδικό Παρόμοια με τα Συγχρονισμένα Τέρατα που έπαιξαν σημαντικό ρόλο στην πλοκή του Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's και ήταν προορισμένες να καταστρέψουν τον κόσμο, Xyz Τέρατα παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στο Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL και θεωρούνται να προορίζονται να καταστρέψουν όλα τα Σύμπαντα, ονομαστηκά τα "Νούμερα". Παράδειγμα Trivia * Δεν υπάρχουν Xyz Τέρατα με Βαθμό 12. * Μηχανή είναι ο τύπος με τη μεγαλύτερη ποικιλία Βαθμών. Υπάρχουν Xyz Τέρατα τύπου-Μηχανής που έχουν Βαθμό 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, και 11. ** το Τύπου-Μηχανής "CXyz Skypalace Babylon" είναι το μόνο Xyz Τέρας με Βαθμό 11. * "Number F0: Utopic Future" and "Number S0: Hope ZEXAL" are currently the only Xyz Monsters that do not have a printed Rank (although they are always treated as Rank 1). They are also the only Xyz Monsters that cannot be Xyz Summoned using 2 monsters with Levels as the Xyz Materials. * The background image (the black part) of an Xyz Monster card is similar to the card artwork of "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". References Category:Types of Monster Cards